dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
With the Coat
is the thirteenth episode of the D.Gray-Man anime. Short Summary The battle with Road is finally over and Allen is unsure on his reasons for becoming an exorcist, but after meeting a new exorcist partner, Lavi, his sense of reason returns to him by understanding the significance of wearing the exorcist uniform. Long Summary While Road expresses her excitement over how fun it was to fight Allen, The Millennium Earl heads to a village with the intention of creating more Akuma. Meanwhile, Allen wakes up and Komui asks how he is doing, also letting him know Lenalee is doing well. Allen asks him why he chose to come all the way to the hospital when he already has a lot of work to do back at the Order, as well as asking for more information about the Noah Family. At that moment, Lavi interjects and explains that they have had great influence for generations, and while their power has never been officially recorded, they always seem to pop up during the biggest turning points in history. He reveals the reason Komui arrived at the hospital is to speak to the Bookmen, before an old man suddenly arrives and kicks him in the face. The old man rebukes Lavi, telling him the Bookmen's knowledge cannot be divulged to outsiders. Allen and Komui look on confused as the two of them bicker. A short time later, the old man greets Allen, and on behalf of the Bookmen, tells him it is an honour to meet the so called destroyer of time. When Allen asks what Bookmen are, Lavi explains they are people who investigate secrets in history that are not in official records. The old man adds they are acting as exorcists in the meantime and introduces himself as Bookman. Some time later, when Bookman examines Allen’s injured left eye he is amazed to see it is regenerating. When he mentions he heard it was cursed, Allen confirms, explaining it happened when he turned his father into an Akuma. With that, Bookman tells him to rest. However, Allen heads out of his hospital room and runs into Lavi, who invites him out for a walk. The two of them head into town where they talk about how old they are - Allen is 15 years old and Lavi is 18. Lavi then tells Allen his name but reveals he is also known as Junior, going on to ask Allen if he as a nickname. When Lavi playfully suggests “beansprout” Allen is taken aback, especially when Lavi tells him he knows it is what Kanda calls him. He becomes even more shocked upon hearing Kanda’s first name is Yu. The topic soon changes to the emergence of the Noah Family, with Lavi expressing his concern that their missions are only going to get longer and tougher as time goes on. Ultimately, The Millennium Earl is stepping up his game. This makes Allen think back to Road’s warning, and he becomes angered at the thought of having to kill human beings, telling Lavi he wants to be alone. As he walks through town by himself, Allen attempts to fathom why the Noah Family are working with the Earl. All the while he is becoming increasingly distressed among the crowds of people passing by since he cannot use his left eye. Any of them could be an Akuma and he would not be able to tell. At that moment, a young girl offers him a bouquet of flowers, but is shocked when she turns into an Akuma and holds him at gunpoint. Before the Akuma can fire, Lavi appears and destroys it. However, the victory is short lived when another Akuma appears and starts firing. Lavi is quick to respond, activating his Innocence, “Little Hammer Big Hammer” and swiftly taking it down. He then uses his Innocence’s power to allow them to escape the scene, while the townspeople call for the police in their panic. Meanwhile, Bookman provides all the documents he has on the Noah Family for Komui to go through. Komui thanks him for his help and explains he cannot help but feel bad about having to send exorcists out to battle while he stays at headquarters. However, Bookman assures him that everyone suffers in war, but that is what brings everyone together. Nevertheless, Komui seems to take little comfort in this. After successfully escaping, Allen expresses his amazement at Lavi’s anti-Akuma weapon, asking if it gets heavy. Lavi explains its weight stays the same no matter what its size, but quickly turns the subject to what had just happened in town. He asks Allen why he waited for the Akuma to transform before responding but quickly arrives at the conclusion Allen's left eye allows him to see Akuma and it currently is not working. When Allen confirms this, Lavi tells him the best way to deal with it is to assume everyone is an Akuma. Allen, however, is not comfortable with this method, but Lavi explains he can tell Allen is afraid because he is now unable to use his left eye. Ultimately, he has to trust no one - the coats they wear are what draws the Akuma close to them. This takes Allen back to his time with Cross, who had tried to teach him the significance of wearing his exorcist coat. While Allen struggles to take everything in, he asks Lavi if being a target scares him. Lavi explains he is more afraid of humans because someone he knows today could be an Akuma tomorrow, revealing he recently had to kill a close friend of his after he became an Akuma. Allen again casts his mind back to Cross, who had told him in the past he must be prepared to make himself a target in order to protect people. Suddenly, the two find themselves being approached by a group of townspeople and the police. The three officers approach them and one of them grabs Allen. When Lavi immediately goes on the offensive, they are alerted to the fact he is an exorcist. With that, they transform into Akuma. Lavi quickly defeats them, but more of the townspeople begin to transform. With this, Allen begins to finally understand the importance of making himself a target in order to protect innocent people. After the battle is over, Allen realises his eye has healed. As snow begins to fall he strengthens his resolve and realises the importance of his coat. Characters Episode Notes * In this episode Lavi mentions that he had to kill a boy who had grown close to him. He is probably referring to Doug from the light novel. Navigation Category:Episodes